


Glorious

by AnubisBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Adorable Jeremy Gilbert, Alaric is confused, Alpha Klaus Mikaelson, Animagus, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Jenna Sommers, Bringing in some Norse Lore, Caroline Forbes is a good bro too, Evelyn Gilbert was Fem-Harry, Evelyn Potter, Evie has a little ptsd, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fix-It, Good John Gilbert, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Harry Potter must be protected, Idealistic Elena Gilbert, Idealistic Stefan Salvatore, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Pack Dynamics, Pack Dynamics for Werewolves, Possessive Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson is a good bro, Reincarnation, Snazzy Elijah Mikaelson, Sort of..., The Trickster - Freeform, Tricksters, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, they deserve each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnubisBlack/pseuds/AnubisBlack
Summary: Evelyn Gilbert came into the world doe eyed and innocent. With a heart of gold and a protective town she stayed that way too.Only Evie isn't all that innocent and doe eyes can always be used to cover what lies beneath. Evelyn wasn't always a Gilbert, in fact she started with the name Evelyn Potter...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome...to the prologue!

 

 

Evelyn Potter lived for Love.

It was a flower and a stag, a mad dog and a lonely wolf.

"Not Evie, take me! Take me instead!"

"Hello, Prongslet."

A cloak.

It was buck teeth and red hair, a pair of Cheshire smiles.

It was lemon drops and a tabby cat, a tiny being with mismatched socks.

"Gred and Forge at your service."

"I is Dobby, Evie Potter Miss."

"I, well I see myself with a pair of fuzzy woolen socks."

A stone.

Evelyn Potter died for Love as well.

It was blood and ashes, a fallen friend, daughter, sister, brother.

It was a bitter man and a spectral doe, a quiet vow in the face of destruction.

"Y-You have your mother's eyes."

A wand.

It was tiny hands and a gummy smile, pink hair and amber eyes.

"We're calling him Teddy, and well, we hoped you'd be the godmother."

A Master.


	2. A life for a life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn Potter is gone but Evelyn Gilbert is ready to rock the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really what I had in mind but characters seem to do what they want.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I own nothing.
> 
> You know, that sentence sounded better in my head.

 

 

 

**A strange little soul you are Evelyn Potter.**

 

**To bear my mark and collect my wayward trinkets is no easy feat.**

 

**Such a big task it must have been, my child, one of pain, blood, and tears.**

 

 

Evie lashes out, a _bombarda_ exploding the ground beneath her and George in a violent wave that tears the dirt right beneath the three Death Eaters on their heels and Evie snarls as another explosion follows, spines cracking, and bodies splattering in an artful show of death.

 

She stands tall, two wands wielded deftly as she spins and twirls her way around the battlefield, continuing a never ending barrage of spell fire that devastates the landscape and consumes bodies in an array of colorful flames.

 

 

 

**Such an ill fated mortal you were, dear one, the Norns touch upon your soul.**

 

 

 

She falters when Nott lands a sickly yellow curse to her ribs, wheezing and spluttering up rivulets of blood even as she falls to the ground. It’s hot and thick against her tongue, a putrid black color that reeks of decay.

 

George lets out a furious bellow, vaulting himself over her prone form and slinging cutting curse after cutting curse until Nott’s head falls clean of his body. It’s a shallow victory and he’s already pulling her towards the cover of an overhanging boulder.

 

Evie wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, smearing blood across her face in a mocking imitation of war paint.

 

“Evie!” George shouts. “Eyes open. They’re we go, come on, eyes on me.”

 

He’s shaking her lightly, something desperate in his gaze that helps Evie regain her bearings. She’s still having trouble breathing, thankfully no longer spewing her liquified organs from her body, but she forces herself to stand, looking ready to keel over at any moment.

 

“Neville killed the snake Georgie.” Evie murmurs, unclasping the locket from her parents and placing it into his hands. It was simple and delicate, but it had priceless family photos she’d been adamant Teddy have after she was gone. “The show must go on.”

 

He gives a her a desolate look but brings her close to hold her to him tightly, and they stay that way until the sounds of battle are too much to ignore.

 

“I am honored to call you sister.” George says at last, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek. “Mischief managed.”

 

Evie watches his retreating form until she can no longer see him past the cluster of warring magic and gives a solemn nod.

 

“Mischief managed.”

 

 

**You have earned a boon, dear one.**

 

 

Fear grasps at Evie’s heart, a bitter taste on her tongue and a tremor in her limbs as Voldemort looks down at her, dark amusement shining in the red of his eyes.

 

“Come to die, Evelyn Potter?” The Dark Lord rumbles. “You surprise me.”

 

Spindly fingers wind their way around her neck, settling spider-like against the column of her throat, a steady force pushing her to knees.

 

“Look at this.” He coos, a feral twist to his lips that makes her want to shy away. “The girl-who-lived kneeling at the feet of her Master.”

 

Voldemort crouches down to brush his lips against the shell of her ear, a hand tangled in her messy red locks.

 

“Did you think you would win?”

 

Evie finally lets their eyes meet, emerald clashing with crimson, fire and ice coming together in a battle of will.

 

“No,” She hisses, parseltongue rolling off her tongue easier than English. “but I’d take you down with me.”

 

Evie summons Voldemort’s wand before he can stop her, feeling an almost electric buzz as her skin meets the wood, and shouts off a spell that consumes them in an onslaught of azure flames.

 

” _Fiendfyre_!”

 

 

**Your soul calls out for another, Evelyn Potter, and you will behold one last act of Fate to meet your destined.**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

John is forced to come to terms with many things at the end of his junior year.

 

The fact that his short romance with Isobel Flemming is coming to an end, the knowledge that vampires exist, the subsequent explanation that it was his family whom had protected Mystic Falls for over a century, and finally, that he is going to be a father.

 

John slumps back into a chair, just outside the door to his brother’s private practice, running a hand through his hair and watching a spider scuttle across the floor, moving his foot obligingly to keep its path clear.

 

It had been nearly six hours since he’d been forced to take Isobel to Grayson, both of them running on a mix of panic and adrenaline.

 

The next few minutes had been filled with hasty explanations, and no small amount of yelling, until Grayson had finally whisked Isobel to a delivery room when she had fallen to the ground in a heap of limbs after a bad contraction.

 

The door opens wide and John glances up, watching as the other man falls into a chair on the other side of the room, throwing his legs over the arm rest before letting out a sigh.

 

“Gray?”

 

The brunette tips his head towards him, revealing blood-shot eyes and splotchy cheeks, his eyes forced to narrow to make out John’s form clearly.

 

“Twins.” Grayson tells him. “Was sure I had lost one of ‘em before she started wailing her little heart out.”

 

“A girl?” John breathes, and he didn’t expect to be this attached, to want to protect and love and care for, but he _is_ , and it makes what he’s going to do _agony_.

 

“Both of them.” Grayson says. “Couldn’t look more different if they tried.”

 

John ponders if it would be better for him to just walk away now. Close his eyes and light up a spare cigarette, nicotine filling his lungs as he thinks of how happy Grayson and Miranda must be to finally have children they can raise.

 

The thought causes him an almost physical pain and he acknowledges that that had never really been an option for him. John had always been possessive of those he loved. (“ _Gilbert family madness little brother.”)_

 

“Can I see them?” The words echo strange, as if spoken by someone else, but the voice is undeniably his and he forces himself not to move as dark eyes dart up to fixate on him.

 

“If you want to.” Grayson says after a moment, twisting to plant his feet on the floor before leading John toward matching yellow bassinets.

 

John greedily drinks in the sight of his daughters, capturing every detail and branding it into his mind.

 

The one on the left is bigger, he notes, a head of brown hair and chocolate eyes that remind him of Isobel.

 

He swallows thickly and turns his attention toward the smaller of the pair. She stares up at him with emerald eyes, ethereal and vibrant, pulling at his soul until the pain in his chest eases and his shoulders finally lose their tension.

 

They’re both perfect and John wants to hand them the world.

 

“ _Do you ever want to have kids?”_

 

“I don’t.” John tells the memory, heart drumming in his chest as his daughter latches her fist around one of his fingers.

 

“I didn’t.” He admits, sorrow settling heavy on his heart.

 

A heavy hand settles against his shoulder comfortingly, a quiet moment of understanding silence before John pulls away, walking towards the door before he has the chance to change his mind.

 

He only stops when he’s halfway out the door, an overwhelming need clambering around his head.

 

“Evelyn,” He mummers, knows Grayson will hear it, the names rolling softly off his tongue. “Evelyn and Elena Gilbert.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Questions?


	3. Growing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some snippets of Evie’s life from her younger years.
> 
> And strange abilities that most witches don’t seem to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Evie Gilbert, mischief maker extraordinaire.
> 
> This shows a bit of the darker side to Evie, but don’t worry this isn't going to be Evil!Evie or anything.

 

Evelyn Potter is six when she knows she is different.

 

Uncle Vernon raises a hand to strike her, ranting about lying freaks and forbidden words, spittle flying about and his face turning an angry red.

 

Evie is not afraid when his entire body goes still, hand frozen just before it reaches her face. No, Evie is not afraid, she is _angry_.

 

"Lies are naughty Uncle Vernon." The shadows creep towards them, dancing in and out of sight in the face of her fury.

 

"You’re not naughty, are you Uncle Vernon?" Her head tilts to the side and the question is tinged with childish curiosity, but her eyes are cold.

 

The man shakes his head rapidly and Evie lets out a giggle, releasing her hold on her uncle and letting the shadows fade away.

 

"Demon." He calls her.

 

Evie only gives him a sweet smile in return.

 

* * *

 

 

Evelyn Potter is eleven when she understands there are few like her in this world.

 

Illusions of foxes and fire dance around the shop, flickering warmth and quiet chirrups, soothing a part of her soul.

 

Ollivander watches with too knowing eyes.

 

"Hawthorn and Phoenix feather, a rather curious match."

 

Evie looks at him in question but does not utter a word. The wandmaker is dangerous in that moment.

 

"Oh yes, why, that wand was a gift from a man almost a thousand years ago, a wand that had been missing until this day." Ollivander tells her.

 

They peer into the other’s eyes before Ollivander gives a smirk and bows. "Well met, your majesty."

 

Evie frowns in confusion but the words slip from her lips without permission, "Well met, Garrick Ollivander."

 

Ollivander’s smirk widens and the shadow of nine tails flickers behind him.

 

"Curious indeed."

 

* * *

 

 

Evelyn Potter is seventeen when she accepts she will never be normal.

 

The impression of a man cradles her soul. His voice croons at her, surrounding her in warmth.

 

"Listen," the voice tells her, "listen closely dear one."

 

He leans close and whispers in her ear, but she can’t make out the words, strains to hear because for some reason she does not want to disappoint him.

 

"I can’t hear you." Evie tells him, waits for the man to get angry, but he does not, his smile firmly in place.

 

He raises a hand and runs his fingers through her hair, matching emerald eyes peering back at her.

 

"You will." He promises, placing a kiss on her brow. "Sleep." The man urges, and Evie obeys, trusts him with her life, with the soul he holds so gently.

 

Evelyn Potter’s eyes close and do not open again.

 

In another universe, Evelyn Gilbert is brought into the world.

 

* * *

 

 

“Uncle where’s Mommy?” Her childish voice rang out in the relatively empty room. The only people here being Aunt Jenna and Uncle John. It was late at night and Lena was sleeping but Evie wanted her mommy to sing to her.

 

“She’ll be back soon, sunshine.” Uncle John said soothingly. Calloused hands held her form gently. “She’s just going to get Jeremy out of her tummy.”

 

He absentmindedly pat her head, and she tried very hard not to outwardly preen at that. Evie loved John Gilbert, loved the way he expressed his love for her, however awkward it might have been.

 

She rarely saw him, and in moments like this she nearly forgot she wasn’t supposed to know he was her real father.

 

But she was drawn to him - _gravitated_ really - and it was as obvious as the fact the sky was blue that she was half of him. Evie couldn’t understand how Elena hadn’t felt the pull, how she could hate him.

 

She snuggled closer and tried not to close her eyes, but John’s pats were as good as a lullaby. Judging from her aunts amused expression, she wasn’t successful.

 

Jenna stood from the lumpy couch (the reason why _she_ sat on John’s lap) and stretched her body painfully, making her birth father slash uncle wince at the pops her spine made.

 

“I need coffee.” She yawned. “Do you want something from the store?”

 

John shook his head, instead turning to look at Evie quizzically. She beamed. “Can I have gummy bears and a coke?”

 

Because, dear god, she understood Americans’ obsession with soda but Diet Coke was awful.

 

“Sure sweetheart.” He said indulgently.

 

And who ever thought John Gilbert would be a bad father again?

 

* * *

 

 

The years of her new life passed fleetingly. It wasn’t until her and Lena’s sixth birthday did something interesting happen.

 

“You okay?” Jeremy asked, tugging on the edge of her shirt. “Evie what’s wrong?”

 

Evie drew in a breath to calm herself, her gaze fixed on a tear in the stuffed bear that Uncle John gave her. Giddiness built in her stomach. This was such a bad idea and she didn’t care in the slightest.

 

“You wanna see something?” She whispered back, excitedly. “You have to keep it a secret though, J. You can’t tell anybody, not even Mom and Dad.”

 

Evie would have told her twin first, but her sister couldn’t keep a secret to save her life. Plus, Jeremy was still in the stage of blind devotion to her and Lena.

 

Jeremy’s confused gaze flashed in her direction as she pulled the bear closer, his eyes narrowing as determination dashed across his face.

 

“Pinky promise.” He vowed, solemn as a four year old could be, and thrust his pinky in front of her face. Aw, he was so adorable.

 

Evie smothered a grin as Jeremy fixed her with an expectant look. “Yeah, pinky promise.” She agreed in mock seriousness, wrapping her pinky around his and giving it a shake.

 

Jeremy let out a loud giggle and she turned her attention to the rip on her bear, who she had happily named Fuzzy.

 

“Watch J.” Evie ran her had over the tear and focused on wanting it to mend. She and Jeremy watching in satisfaction and awe respectively as the sides of the rip melded together as if it was never there before.

 

Jeremy turned towards her with wide eyes. “You’re an alien!”

 

Evie’s jaw dropped. _What_!? He was supposed to think she had magic, not that she was from a different planet!

 

“I’m not an alien!” Her hands whipped around her spastically. “Why would you think I was an alien?”

 

“Oh I’m sorry, is alien a bad word from your planet? I didn’t know it was mean.” Her jerk of a baby brother had the nerve to look guilty. His doe eyes trying to trick her into forgiving him. It was working too. Damn.

 

“No, I’m not an alien.” She glared halfheartedly. “I’m a _witch_. You know, with _magic_.”

 

Jeremy looked at her suspiciously. “You don’t look like a witch.”

 

“Do I look like an alien!?”

 

Jeremy brightened and nodded frantically. “Yeah, like the Doctor!” No, not like the Doctor, bad Jeremy.

 

“I’m not a Time Lord, Jeremy.” Evie groaned.

 

Jeremy gave her a look like she was a particularly stupid person. “Course not. You’d be a Time Lady.”

 

Evie gives up.

 

* * *

 

 

After the tedious conversation with her brother where she explained, _no_ , she was not from Gallifrey, and she was, in fact, _a witch_ , the day went by without a hitch.

 

Well, if you didn’t count almost getting chomped on by a vampire as a hitch.

 

She doesn’t know why she tries sometimes.

 

Evie had just gone outside to give Lena the bracelet she made, her gift to her twin, when she was distracted by something shiny in a cluster of trees.

 

It was a silver necklace with two snakes circling one another to form an 'S' shape, each biting the other’s tail. Both snakes were set in onyx with gold accents and had emerald gemstones for eyes. It pulled at her magic like a siren.

 

She was _so_ keeping it. Finders keepers losers weepers.

 

She had just clipped it on when a hand clamped down on her wrist.

 

“Didn’t your parents tell you it’s bad to wander off?” The man demanded, throwing a wicked grin down at her.

 

Evie frowned, something was... _off_ about him.

 

“My parents tell me lots of stuff.” She glared at the offending appendage. “Like keep my hands and feet to myself.”

 

The man had the gall to laugh at her. Honestly, who does this bloke think he is?

 

“Funny, kid.” The man said, creepy dark veins crawling under his eyes. He flashed her a fanged smirk and Evie’s heart bounced inside her chest. “Now, don’t scream.”

 

What the hell? Why wouldn’t she scream!?

 

The man went for her throat before she could do anything and bit down on her jugular harshly. A second later she had him pinned against a tree with her magic.

 

“Bloody hell, ow! _Dude_ , what the shit? It’s my birthday, you can’t try to eat me on my birthday!” She sent him a dark look, pressing one of her hands against her throat.

 

Her free hand lit up with blue flames, tickling her skin with a comforting warmth. The man flinched. Evie looked from her hand to the vampire. To burn or not to burn.

 

Blood dripped down between her fingers and stained the top of her shirt. Evie pouted. That shirt was her favorite.

 

The man let out a single agonized scream before turning to ash.

 

Slow clapping startled her and she fell over her feet in an ungraceful heap.

 

Evie groaned.

 

All vampires are dicks.

 

“Quite the show, witchy.” The raven-haired undead looked her over carefully. “You need anything, matchstick?”

 

Evie huffed. “I need a napkin.” She glared at her stained top before distractedly adding, “And for you not to eat me, the other guy ruined a perfectly good shirt.”

 

The vampire snorted and helpfully handed over a torn piece of cloth.

 

She retracts her statement, _most_ vampires are dicks.

 

“Thanks, mate.”

 

She moves her hand and goes to clean the wound, expecting it to hurt like a bitch.

 

There isn’t even a twinge.

 

The hell?

 

She feels for a raw gaping mess only to get smooth skin under her finger tips. Her breathing labors and she claws at the ground, because this only serves as another reminder that she will never be normal.

 

“Hey, breath witchy. I didn’t help you just so you could be irritatingly angsty.”

 

Awareness hissed as pain exploded through the left side of her face and she moaned angrily, eyes fluttering open.

 

“Welcome back.” He deadpanned. “Your vacation with disgusting human emotions is now at an end.”

 

That jerk, he hit her!

 

“Your birth certificate was an apology letter from the condom factory.” Evie growled, moodily rubbing her cheek.

 

“Couldn’t help myself,” He answered mock cheerfully. “Now, I’m going to leave before what’s left of my conscience gets any other terrible ideas.”

 

The man wiggled his fingers and turned to saunter away.

 

“Wait!” She called. Damn her curiosity. “What’s your name?”

 

He stared at her with the strangest expression, blue eyes sliding across her face as though he didn’t know what to make of her.

 

“Damon Salvatore.” Damon finally answered with a huff, pointing a finger at her. “Keep clear of fangs, mmkay matchstick?”

 

Evie was suddenly standing alone and feeling vague annoyance at life in general.

 

She stared at her new necklace for a long moment, before shrugging.

 

It was totally worth it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Next chapter: The main plot begins!


	4. Pilot Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie discovers something amiss, and the Plot begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the changes in writing style, I was having a tough time figuring out how exactly I wanted to write this.

 

 

Evelyn Lorelei Gilbert was done. She was just... done.

 

It had only been three months since the death of her parents, and she was so beyond angry she knew if she stayed inside another minute she would end up cursing someone. Probably Elena, she thought bitterly. It had hurt, when her twin had blamed her for their parent’s death, naively assuming her magic was the answer to all problems.

 

It had been a stupid fight, and they’d both said things they hadn’t meant but they would have gotten over it had Elena not decided to push further.

 

_"If you had been there, they wouldn’t have drowned, they’re dead because of you!"_

 

And those were words Evie would not forgive, _could_ not forgive.

She had shared one of the most treasured things she had with her twin, opened her heart and let Elena see the core of her magic, only to have that show of love and trust spat back in her face not even five months later. Elena had known her greatest fear was not being able to save her loved ones. Had known what those words would do to her and said them anyway.

 

Evie had stomped out the front the door, just following the blind desire to get away. She walked for minutes before she realized it was a particularly cold night, shivering in her thin shirt. She had forgotten her jacket. She contemplated going back for it, but then decided it wasn’t worth facing Elena’s betrayal.

 

She was so caught up with shivering, though, that she didn’t see the shadow of a body, or feel the thick leather jacket settle over her shoulders until Damon Salvatore was right beside her.

 

"Day."

 

"Rory." And wasn’t that odd. No smirks, nor sarcastic comments. Just quiet understanding of the situation they found themselves in. Evie took a moment to look around and found she had walked to the bridge her parents drove off of, her arms resting comfortably against the wooden railing. Dark water underneath reflecting the image of the moon. Belatedly, she noticed the jacket draped over her shoulders was one of Damon’s favorites, the scent of vanilla encompassing the leather completely.

 

"How long are you going to be in town?" She finally asked, because talking about her problems had never been her idea of a good time.

 

Damon gave a noncommittal hum and intertwined their fingers in a rare show of affection. "For awhile, things to do, people to kill, the usual."

 

Half wanting to laugh, half wanting to cry, Evie chose the easiest option and leaned against Damon. Whatever anger had filled her at Elena’s betrayal vanished because she was so damn tired all of a sudden.

 

"It wasn’t your fault Rory." Her best friend sighed. Evie sucked in a deep breath, trying to find the strength to snap out something witty and banter withthe vampire, because that’s what they always did, what happened every time they saw each other since the met when she was six. Evie just found herself empty, a hollow feeling slowly growing and consuming everything she was. She felt her shoulders slump and, wanting comfort, she buried her face in Damon’s chest and curled into him, her hands grasping handfuls of his shirt.

 

"I’m never enough, Damon," She took another deep breath and forced her throat to work, to push the words past the burning and tightening that made her choke. "It will always be my fault." Evie felt Damon shift, heard the fabric ruffling as he wrapped his arms around her and brought them to the floor, sitting her sideways in his lap.

 

"It’s not your job to be enough, Evelyn." Damon let the words hang in the air before he flicked her nose. "Now quit being a Stefan and tell me what happened." Evie didn’t really know when Damon had gotten to know her well enough to read her as easily as he did, but she was grateful he had. The vampire had surprisingly become her closest confidant over the years and she couldn’t imagine anyone in his place.

 

Evie looked up, risking meeting Damon’s eyes. He seemed searching, one eyebrow raised and his gaze piercing. She swallowed heavily.

 

"I showed Elena the core of my magic awhile ago." Damon looked confused so she elaborated. "In my world it was a show of complete love and trust, it gives the person you show intimate knowledge of what makes you who you are."

 

Some part of Evie yearned to just curl up into a ball and sob. It had been years since she had felt the loss of the world she had been born to as strongly as she did now. The ache in her chest a steady searing pain that reminded her of everyone she had lost.

 

“I...” Evie licked her lips and shut her eyes tightly against the sudden onslaught of memories. “The only other person I’ve shown was my godfather.”

 

“I showed her a part of me no one alive has seen and she used it against me.” The smile she gave was manic, she knew, one that would have reminded her of Sirius had she been able to see it. “If my own twin is willing to betray me, who else is left in the world to trust?”

 

Evie wonders if she should resign herself to a lifetime of always hiding a part of herself away, never letting anyone in because she’s so tired of being hurt by the people she loves most. So tired of having to pretend to be someone she isn’t.

 

“Me.”

 

“What...” Evie trailed off, her mind blanking for a moment.

 

“Trust _me_.” Damon says, like it isn’t the last thing she expects him to say, because she does trust him, more than she should really, but she had never dared to hope that he would actually care.

 

“You have been my best friend for years, Rory.” Damon huffs, and she doesn’t hold back her smile. “Trust _me_.”

 

Evie has never seen Damon with a more earnest expression than the one he’s wearing now. The image of Ron and Hermione settles at the forefront of her mind once again, only this time it brings passion in place of grief. _Family had never been restricted to blood before_ , the thought sounds suspiciously like Hermione, _why would it be now_?

 

“Okay.” Evie says roughly. “Okay.” And with Hermione’s voice still ringing in her head it seems to be a promise somehow.

 

XX

 

Evie floated through the next few weeks before school started up again, more happy than she had been in awhile. Most of her time was spent either hanging out with Damon or sleeping over at Uncle John’s. She found herself settling into the comfortable role of little sister when it came to Damon, her heart a little lighter after letting him in. Though the judging glares Elena sent her hadn’t stopped, it made the hurt she caused just that much more bearable and she couldn’t be more grateful if she tried.

 

Summer having ended the day before, Evie prepared herself to brave high school once more. Luckily having woken up early, she had time to make breakfast before she had to start getting ready. Setting out a plate of waffles and bacon, she hurried back up to her room.

 

In her last life, Evie had been forced to wear a skirt up until her 5th year, where she had just started refusing to change from the boys uniform until the adults finally gave up on the matter. Skirts weren’t made for battles and at that point in time she had enough experience to know they were a hazard.

 

That paranoia had carried over and no matter how much begging or pleading her female relatives had done they had only ever been able to get her into a form fitting dress that was loose enough to move in and was tight enough that it wouldn’t catch on anything. As a result, her closet consisted of a mix of jeans, shorts, and a variety of T-shirts, though she had been meaning to get a jacket.

 

Hurrying through getting ready, Evie didn’t notice the gift on her bed until she was slipping on her shoes. It was a familiar looking leather jacket with a big red bow slapped onto the collar. A sticky note on one of the sleeves caught her attention and she huffed out a laugh when she read it.

 

‘For my one and only partner in crime,

 

So we can match.

 

-DS.’

 

The thoughtfulness of the gift filled her with fondness for her vampire. Evie realized this was the same jacket he’d worn when they’d talked on the bridge and couldn’t contain a smile.

 

“Toast. I can make toast.” Aunt Jena’s voice shook her from her stupor and she threw on the jacket before heading downstairs.

 

She was met with the sight of Jenna fiddling with the toaster’s setting and heaved a sigh.

 

“You can burn toast, Aunt Jenna.” Evie teased, easing the toaster from the claws of her aunt. “I also made waffles and bacon already.” She gestured behind her at the plate that had been overlooked.

 

Jenna gave her a look full of relief. “You’re the best Evie.”

 

“I know.”

 

They both burst into giggles and Evie took a moment to appreciate the fact her aunt was starting to smile again. Her happiness didn’t last long as Elena was next to make her way to the kitchen.

 

“It’s all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna.”

 

Her twin ignored her existence except for the usual sneer in her direction. Evie didn’t really care much anymore, not really, she had accepted she and Elena would never have the same relationship, and that was... fine.

 

Jeremy popped out from around the corner with a yawn.

 

“Is there any coffee?”

 

Evie handed him a mug and grabbed her car keys while Jenna went back to rambled panicking. “Your first day of school and I’m totally unprepared. Lunch money?”

 

Evie grabbed Jenna’s shoulders and smiled warmly. “We’re fine, Jenna.” Jenna made a face, and she added, “Plus you have a presentation in a few.”

 

Jenna gave her watch a betrayed look. “Crap!”

 

As Jenna rushed out the door Evie heard Elena and Jeremy bickering behind her. It makes her want to bang her head against a wall. Repeatedly. Instead she plasters a smile on her face that makes her queazy and turns back towards the kitchen

 

“J, are you riding with me or walking?”

 

Jeremy glared at her before storming out the back door, teenage angst wrapped so thickly around him it makes her snort. Elena is still in the kitchen, and still pretending she doesn’t exist, but Evie is too fucking tired to deal with bullshit.

 

“Do you need a ride Elena?” The question throws her twin off guard but she isn’t sneering so Evie must be doing something right.

 

“Bonnie’s driving me.” Elena says slowly.

 

“Okay, see you tonight.”

 

“Yeah.” It’s tentative at best, and Elena looks like her face froze in between shock and disgust but it’s enough to let Evie know not all hope is lost.

 

XX

 

”Evie!”

 

Evie is tackled by the blonde menace she calls friend as soon as both feet are out her car.

 

It sends her instincts haywire and she has to push down the urge to start firing off stunners.

 

“It’s so good to see you! I mean, I know we talked, like, yesterday, but still! How have you-“

 

“Care,” Evie interrupts the blonde’s gushing with a grimace she passes off as a grin. “It’s good to see you too, but I need to breathe.”

 

Caroline pulls back with a sheepish smile. “Sorry.”

 

“It’s fine.” Caroline’s sheepish expression falls and it’s not long before she goes back to exited rambling. Evie waits for her to finish, gathering the important information from the gossip and listening attentively.

 

“I heard from Jess, Travers not Daniels, that there’s apparently a hot new student running around. His name is Stefan Salvatore, you know, like the founder.”

 

Evie’s phone buzzes not a second later.

 

‘BTW, my brother’s here. -DS’

 

Evie glares down at her phone because there was no way her jerk of a best friend hadn’t planned that. He lived to annoy her she was sure.

 

“Evie, hurry up or we’ll be late!”

 

She let out a sigh, stuffing her phone back into her pocket and jogging after the blonde.

 

“Sorry, Care-bear.”

 

At the sound of the last bell for the day, which was mainly spent avoiding Damon’s creepy little brother, Caroline immediately snatched her up.

 

“Have you seen Stefan Salvatore?” Caroline demanded gleefully, smirking. “He is so hot.”

 

Nooo.

 

“Eh, he’s not my type.”

 

Caroline rolled her eyes, snorting.”You don’t have a type, you’re like, asexual. You’d start budding like a tree before going out with a guy.” She would be a magnificent tree. “You’ll help me get him, right?” She batted her eyelashes and Evie’s lips twitched upward.

 

She needed a friggin’ medal for this.

 

“He won’t stand a chance.” She promised resigned, linking her arms with the blonde. Surprise flashed before a wide smile burst across her face.

 

“You seem happier.” In a rare moment of insight Caroline squeezed her arm. “Is your mysterious best friend back in town?”

 

Evie beamed. “Yeah, he’s sticking around for a bit.”

 

“Good.” Caroline’s smile turned hesitant and she bit her lip before blurting out, “Are you and Elena okay?”

 

“I mean, I know Elena and I aren’t that close but you’ve always been big on family and I don’t want to see you hurt.” Caroline rushed out before looking up at her.

 

Evie stands still, shocked, before she wraps her arms around the blonde, holding her tightly. “Thank you for caring, Caroline.” They stay like that for a moment before pulling away, a light blush to Caroline’s cheeks.

 

“Well, yeah, I love you.” She gives an embarrassed smile and cleared her throat. “Now, what’s the game plan.”

 

Evie giggles and gives a shrug. “We’ll wing it.”

 

XX

 

The duo decide to go to the grill to catch up, Evie having seen little of the cheerleader over the summer, and take a quick detour to their lockers before leaving.

 

“Well, I mean there was this-“

 

“Hey, Care!” Elena interrupts the blonde looking frazzled. “Have you seen, Bonnie?”

 

Caroline shakes her head lightly and turns to Evie. “Have you?”

 

“No, but I think Matt has.” Evie gives her twin a brief look over, face pinched with worry. “You alright, Lena?”

 

The nickname slips out accidentally and they look at each other, stunned. Evie will most likely never forget the hurt Elena caused her, will always be a little distant, but it doesn’t stop her from loving her sister. No matter how hard she tries to convince herself otherwise.

 

Elena looks down, nervously twirling a strand of hair. “I was going to see Mom and Dad.”

 

When her sister finally looks back up all Evie can see is guilt. “Will you come with me?”

 

She considers declining for a moment, walking away and letting Elena drown in her emotions like she would deserve, she doesn’t, instead turning to Caroline and asking to push their plans back a little later before grabbing her sister’s hand and tugging her toward the cemetery.

 

They walk in silence, both lost in thought until they make it to the gravestones. Elena sits down in front of the headstone, rearranging the flowers surrounding the grave absentmindedly, and Evie wonders what she’s thinking about, hesitates getting closer in case she isn’t wanted there.

 

“I’m sorry.” Her twin chokes out quietly, not looking away from the wilting roses. “I... I blamed myself and it wasn’t fair to take it out on you.”

 

Evie listens impassively and lets the silence stretch on for a few tense minutes. Wants her sister to sweat and panic before forgiving her for the pain she caused and the memories she resurfaced, because she is allowed to be petty in this.

 

Elena takes on a familiar determined expression and looks at her with doe eyes and Evie cracks, mentally falters really, when she sees another face in Elena’s place, frizzy brown curls instead of sleek hair.

 

“I needed you and you weren’t there,” Evie starts, willing herself to maintain her expressionless mask. “and then you used my love for you against me.”

 

She holds Elena’s gaze with her own and waits for her to understand just how bad of a mistake she made. Only when she looks on the verge of tears does Evie continue.

 

“Never again, Elena.” Her sister sucks in a harsh breath. “There are no more chances after this.”

 

Elena nods her agreement and Evie finally allows a small smile. Happy that after three months they can finally get over everything and start to heal. “You should come to the grill with me and Care later.” Evie offers.

 

“...I’ll meet you guys there.”

 

“Good.” Evie pulls out her phone and checks her messages. “I’m going to see Day for a bit so don’t worry if I’m a little late.”

 

‘I found something you need to see. ASAP.’ D.S.

 

Well shit.

 

XX

 

Evie dialed Damon’s number as she sped to the hotel, hundreds of different scenarios racing through her mind.

 

“Come on, come on. Day! What’s going on?”

 

“There’s a painting in my room that wasn’t there before.”

 

Evie frowned, confused. “Why is that important? Maybe someone moved it from another room.”

 

“Because I haven’t left! I turned around and it just showed up!”

 

“Okay, not good.” She tapped the steering wheel thoughtfully. “What’s in the painting?”

 

Fabric rustled in the background. “Some kind of wolf, a dog, and a deer with flowers in its antlers in front of a castle.”

 

Evie swallowed heavily. “Is there anything else?”

 

“Does ‘I solemnly swear I’m up to no good’ mean anything to you? It’s engraved in the frame.”

 

She lets herself fall silent, eyes glazing over, because those words have only ever meant one thing to her.

 

“Home.” She chokes out. “It means home.”

 

XX

 

Evie and Damon stood side by side and stared at the painting. It was a beautiful artwork, tastefully framed with some kind of thick dark wood, the castle lit up softly behind the three animals and the initials N.M. in the corner of the painting.

 

Damon turned to her with narrowed eyes. “You know something else.”

 

“It’s something personal,” Evie whispered gravely. “from my past life. It means someone else is here, in this world.”

 

She noticed something off about it and reached out a hand, only to have Damon grab her wrist before she made contact.

 

“How about we don’t touch the weird painting that showed up from no where.” Damon snarked.

 

“There’s something wrong with it.” Evie murmured, her focus never straying from the painted black dog. “It has some kind of magic around it but something’s missing.

 

Damon rolled his eyes. “Like what, a warning sign?”

 

“No.” Evie realized with a gasp. “Like a key.”

 

She looked up at him, gesturing wildly. “There were things in the magical world that would only work with a password. My Dad and his best friends even made a map that would only show itself with the phrase ‘I solemnly swear I’m up to no good’, it’s not just something personal, Day, it’s a _message_.”

 

She turned back to the painting, butterflies in her stomach. “Mischief managed.”

 

The magic snapped into place and the painted animals turned to look at her, all three bowing their heads before the dog walked off into the distance. A moment later it trotted back with something in it’s mouth and bent its head out of view, a ring clattering to the ground in front of the painting.

 

The dog retook it’s place next to the deer and the painting froze once more.

 

Evie and Damon both stared a little disbelievingly before sharing a look.

 

“I’m too sober to deal with this.”

 

Evie silently agreed but picked up the ring. It was a simple silver band with K.M. carved into the middle of it, but Black Family magic flowed off it faintly, seeping into her to connect with her core.

 

“The magic on this is old, a hundred years at least,” Evie noted, slipping the ring onto her finger. “Sirius was here, Day, and whoever K.M. is, he thought of them as home.”

 

“That’s great and all, but why did the painting only show up now?” Damon frowned. “And why did it show up here, with me.”

 

Evie had also begun frowning. “It shouldn’t have, the frame has a ward against muggles, it should have only been visible to someone with a magical core.”

 

They turned away from each other and back toward the painting and were greeted to the sight of a blank wall. Evie felt a shiver run down her spine and reached out for Damon’s hand, holding it tightly.

 

Neither said a word but the message was clear; Be careful.

 

XX

 

Evie walked into the grill, still a little shaken from the painting ordeal, and walked to her and Caroline’s usual booth.

 

Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and, to her distaste, Stefan Salvatore were all seated comfortably.

 

“Are you going?” The ripper asked her twin.

 

Bonnie gave a cheery smile, answering before Elena could open her mouth. “Of course she is.”

 

Evie scooted in next to Caroline. “Who’s going where?”

 

Caroline shot her a disgruntled look before smiling. “Elena’s going to the party at the falls tomorrow.” She looked between Evie and Stefan. “Stefan this is Elena’s twin and my best friend Evie, and this is Stefan Salvatore the new kid.”

 

Stefan smiled at her. “Nice to meet you.”

 

Evie nodded disinterestedly. “Likewise.” She turned to Caroline before the ripper could say anything else. “I was thinking, since I’m going to be helping Jenna tomorrow instead of going to the party, we could work on that ‘project’ tonight instead.”

 

Caroline’s face lit up and she nodded in agreement. “Great! Let me pay for my food and we’ll go.” She sent a flirty smile at Stefan. “It was nice meeting you, Stefan.”

 

The vampire looked uncomfortable but agreed nonetheless. “You as well.”

 

Evie and Caroline left quickly and decided Evie would spend the night at Caroline’s, both still wanting to catch up with each other. They spent the night watching a terrible romance movie and talking about Caroline’s plan to woo Stefan.

 

School was over quickly the next day and Evie helped Caroline pick out her outfit for the party before going to help Jenna clear out some of the junk in her dad’s office.

 

Evie was laying on the couch and watching TV in the living room when Elena and Jeremy stormed in, her brother rushing upstairs and slamming the door loudly.

 

She gave Elena a quizzical look. “Vicki was attacked by some kind of animal in the woods.” Elena took her jacket off and sighed. “She’s okay but whatever it was tore up her neck pretty badly.”

 

Evie jolted when she grasped that this was apart of one of Damon’s Master plans, remembering him mentioning something vaguely about making a problem for Stefan, and feeling guilty for not really caring all that much.

 

Evie hummed and fiddled with Sirius’s ring. “I’ll have to bring some flowers by.” She said absently. “I’m off to bed, see you in the morning Lena.”

 

“Night.”

 

Snuggled under the covers Evie watched the stars outside her window, a cool breeze blowing inside and lulling her to sleep, catching one last glimpse of the stars before she drifted off.

 

_Evie opened her eyes and found herself facing a strange man with a manic smile._

_“And who might you be, darling?”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought? Suggestions? Criticism?


	5. Original Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Glorious:
> 
>  
> 
> Evie opened her eyes and found herself facing a strange man with a manic smile.  
>    
> “And who might you be, darling?”

 

 

-

The man leered at her, brown, almost black eyes, wild and steely as they travelled down her body. It was a look a lion gave a gazelle, as if he hadn’t quite decided if he wanted to eat her or not, a look that made her hands tremble and reminded her of Tom.

 

“Where am I?” Evie glared at him, clenching her fists when they refused to stop shaking.

 

It appeared to be a normal, if old fashioned, room, only there were no doors nor windows. Three walls were covered by large book cases, all eight filled to the brim with books that had worn spines. The only source of light coming from a large, hanging lantern in the middle of the ceiling that casted everything in a burnt orange tint.

 

The man tsked, turning on his heel to prowl around her. “I do believe I asked first.” He stopped behind her, resting his hands on her tense shoulders. “And quite frankly, I find myself getting impatient.”

 

Evie stood there, stiff, gritting her teeth when his grip tightened. She reacts before she can think, turning around and shoving her hands out in front of her, intent on sending the man crashing into the wall.

 

Her magic crackles under her skin, shaking her bones and setting her blood alight, but it does not bend to her will, does not escape the confines of her body.

 

The man chuckles, his hands snapping out to encircle her wrists, his hold firm but not particularly painful. “Naughty, little witch. Magic doesn’t work here.” He slowly adds pressure, a fanged smirk twisting his lips. “A name, darling.”

 

“Evelyn Potter.” Evie winces, unwilling to put her family in danger should this vampire have someway of finding them. The man recoils as if burned, eyes flickering to the ring on her finger.

 

“Sirius.” The man starts, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

“He was my godfather.”

 

They stand in silence, neither looking away from the other, both unwilling to concede first. It’s a power play Evie knows well, has engaged in many times over the course of her lives, and one she has never lost.

 

“Kol Mikaelson.” Kol says finally, holding out a hand, searching her face intently. “Sirius’s twin.”

 

Evie grabs it warily, only slightly surprised when he kisses the air above it, all of his jagged edges smoothing into something more human.

 

“Where am I?” She asks again. “And where’s Sirius?”

 

“Ah, this,” Kol spreads his arms out to present the room. “Would be my mind, a part of it at least.”

 

He plops to the floor and runs his fingers through the plush carpet. “It’s more of a prison really. As for Sirius,” Kol pauses to give her an inquisitive look. “I assume you know of vampires, little witch?”

 

Evie nods and takes a seat across from him, halfhearted in her attempts to soothe the adrenaline rush. Vampires always seemed to be the source of most situations she found herself in.

 

“Now the question is... what do you know of Originals?”

 

 

XX

 

Evie woke with a headache, still trying to process everything Kol told her. As he said it would, the ring’s magic had completely faded when she checked. Her head felt like it was about to explode, a lovely side effect from the mental connection, and all she wanted to do was sleep.

 

Naturally, Jeremy decided it was the best time to barge into her room, begging her to heal Vicki.

 

“Please, Evie, I-I think I love her.” Jeremy finally reveals, collapsing next to her on the bed.

 

Unlike Evie, Jeremy is not weary of connecting with people, opening his heart where she would rather shy away. It was something that was beaten into her body by body during the war, more than half of them wearing the faces of her friends. The people she cared for ended up dead, it was a fact that she accepted a long time ago.

 

Evie sighs, rubbing at her aching temples. “Alright,” She agrees, flinching when Jeremy rests his head on her shoulder. “I’ll heal her.” Jeremy deflates in relief, muttering a quick ‘thank you’ before retreating from her room, jarring her in the process.

 

Evie sits there for awhile after he’s gone, playing idly with the snakes on her necklace. Today is one of her bad days, she can tell, one where every touch brings the sensation of ants under her skin and she claws bloody lines on her arms to make sure she’s real. She wonders why exactly she was reborn in this world, wonders what a soldier’s purpose is when there is no battle to fight, no war to win. Unbidden, the image of a man with matching emerald eyes comes to mind before it slips from her grasp, nothing but a distant dream.

 

As she leaves she is unaware of the way the snakes’ eyes flash, of the quiet words hissed in the serpent tongue.

 

‘Not yet,’ They say. ‘It is not time.’

 

XX

 

By the time Evie gets to the hospital the sun is just starting to rise, a myriad of orange and red tones clashing against the dark blue sky. The Mystic Hospital is near empty, the halls silent save for the raspy coughing of an elderly patient and the beeping of machines.

 

She walks swiftly toward the ICU ward, hands clenched to fight against the urge to clean, an urge bestowed upon her by the Dursley’s.

 

Vicki’s room is, thankfully, not far from the entrance. The room is generic in the way most hospital rooms are. It had a single bed, machines standing next to it, and a giant whiteboard with various notes and charts on the far wall.

 

Evie moves to stand next to the bed, a hand placed to steady herself on the side rails. Vicki looks young like this, curled up and snuggled into the blankets, it pulls at Evie’s heart strings and with a deep breath she gets to work.

 

Despite what Jeremy may want, she can’t heal Vicki completely, mainly because she doesn’t want to obliviate half the town. Instead, she plans to heal the tissue underneath, a more complex form of wandless magic that Hermione created during one of their longer stints as Tom’s prisoner.

 

She rests her hand lightly over the gauze taped to Vicki’s neck and reaches for her magic. It is reluctant to greet her, feeling sluggish and fighting against her pull. It sets her nerves alight as she forces it to bend to her will, something she’s never had to do.

 

When Evie finally manages to get her magic to cooperate she’s shaking and wiping sweat from her brow. It wasn’t the first time her magic felt drained but it was the first time it had actively fought against her.

 

As she’s leaving, deftly dodging a concerned looking Matt Donavan, she see’s someone move out the corner of her eye.

 

The ripper stared at her from across the hallway, a frown pulling at his lips. Amused, she winks at him and waggles her fingers in a decidedly Damon-like fashion.

 

The face he makes is worth whatever broodiness she has to put up with in the future.

 

XX

 

Hours later, Evie sits comfortably beside Damon in the boarding house, both holding a glass of bourbon. Damon throws his back in one go, taking one look at Evie’s face and seeing the, ‘Something weird happened and I’m about to tell you about it’, expression.

 

“Okay, lay it on me, matchstick. You’re interrupting my me time.” He gives her a pouty look just for her benefit and then smirks a moment later, clearly unable to hold it in place.

 

Evie lays back on the couch with a roll of her eyes. “Your ‘ _me time_ ’ consists of planning ways to fuck with Stefan and making diabolical plans. I think you’ll live.” She finishes dryly.

 

Damon’s mouth twitches almost imperceptibly but he doesn’t speak, just waves a hand for her to continue. She isn’t wrong after all.

 

“So you know the ring we found a few days ago? Well it actually connected my mind to-“

 

____

 

“Now the question is... what do you know about the Originals?”

 

Evie hums with a frown. “They’re supposedly a myth, the fabled first vampires of the old world.”

 

“Darling, I’m hurt!” Kol exclaims, a hand on his chest. “I’m much too handsome to be a myth.”

 

“Your attractiveness, or lack there of, is debatable at best.” Evie says with a grin, reminded of both Sirius and Damon. The originals being real isn’t that much of a shock to be honest, not a lot of things are after living in the magical world.

 

“Come now, little witch, tell the truth. I’m irresistible.” He purrs, unabashed in his flirting. Sirius’s goddaughter or not, Evelyn is attractive, and Kol had never been one to ignore a pretty woman.

 

Evie scoffs. “Yes Kol, it’s so hard not to jump you right now, how ever will I manage?” She asks sarcastically. “Now can we get back to the point, not that I don’t enjoy enabling your narcissism.”

 

Kol agrees but not before sending her a wink. “Yes, as I was saying, my siblings and I were the first vampires, turned sometime around a millennia ago I believe.” He stands up and walks toward one of the bookshelves, pulling out a book with a blank green cover.

 

“It was a few hundred years after that when we ran into The Five, hunters created for the sole purpose of ridding the world of vampires. They had a way of subduing us with daggers coated in ash from the one tree that could kill us.” Kol flipped through the book’s pages quickly, running his finger down the page as he read.

 

“After killing the lot, my brother Niklaus kept the daggers, sentencing us to centuries in a coffin anytime we dared defy him.” He finally stops on a page near the end, passing the book to Evie.

 

On the page was a roughly sketched picture of a woman, the neat, loopy writing underneath naming her Anya.

 

“Sirius had never given up hope of finding you, and after the first time Niklaus daggered him, he created a way for you to find him should he be indisposed. He managed to leave the ritual with Anya and her coven to safeguard before Niklaus daggered him.” Kol appeared melancholy, looking at her but not really seeing her.

 

Evie hesitantly rested a hand on his shoulder, not saying a word until he came back to himself.

 

He cleared his throat, a fake cheery smile in place, giving her hand a small pat in thanks. “You should be able to find the coven in New York, darling. They went by the name of Gelding at the time.”

 

He stares at her. There’s a glint of something she can’t name in his eye, but his expression is overall resigned. “You’re fading, little witch.” And when Evie looks down at her hands she knows it’s true, her skin seeming to lose a bit more opacity every second.

 

She opens her mouth to ask if she can come back but Kol shakes his head, already seeing her train of thought. He grabs her hand and taps the ring. “One way trip I’m afraid.” It is only now that Evie notices an identical ring on his finger, the only difference being the carving, an S.M. instead.

 

“Keep it safe, yes?” Kol asks. “He’ll be wanting it back when you find him.” And he does believe she’ll find him, a quiet confidence that she carries that _forces_ him to.

 

Evie presses a kiss to his cheek before she fades completely, seeing only his answering smirk before she is dragged back to the land of the living.

 

___

 

“-and then I woke up.” Evie finishes recounting her dream. Damon taps his fingers along the side of his glass, considering.

 

Finally he groans, throwing his head back against the couch. “You’re grounded. I’m locking you in the cellar so you can’t attract anymore trouble.”

 

Well she isn’t expecting those words to come out his lips. She raises an eyebrow and pokes his side sharply, moving toward the kitchen. “I can’t bake if I’m grounded in the cellar. Where will you get your cookies then?” Evie teases.

 

Damon doesn’t respond and the next second she hears the door creaking open and Elena’s voice calling out for Stefan.

 

Evie gets to the back to the living room just in time for Damon to introduce himself.

 

“You must be Elena. I’m Damon, Stefan’s brother.”

 

“Day! Where’d you g- oh, hey Lena.” Evie greets, as if she hadn’t heard her sister shouting from the kitchen.

 

Elena looks between the two, blinking rapidly. “Wait, this is Day?”

 

Damon smiles tightly at her, eyes narrowed, silently asking what she’s playing at. Evie gives a delicate shrug, patting his shoulder. To be honest she just had fun messing with him. “I’ll see you later for the comet, yes?”

 

Damon looks irritated before giving her a smug grin. “Of course Rory, wouldn’t miss it. And thank you again for inviting me to the founders party, it’s been awhile since we’ve gone dancing.”

 

Elena is still looking at the both of them in shock, so Evie ends their banter with a quick goodbye before leaving.

 

She can’t help but laugh after she closes the door. It’s just like Damon to get even with her for surprising him while making her suffer at the same time. He knows she hates dancing, just like she knows he hates when she interferes with his diabolical plans.

 

XX

 

Later that night;

 

A man with inky hair and emerald eyes appears silently in Evie’s bedroom, sitting next to her as she sleeps. His eyes trace over every angle of her face, commits every freckle to memory.

 

Gently, he brushes a strand of hair behind her ear, letting his hand linger.

 

“My precious daughter.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter finished! That one took me a bit, but hopefully you enjoyed.
> 
> Okay, let’s see, Evie and Sirius being reborn as another person’s twin was planned, and happened for a reason. *Hint Hint*
> 
> Any ideas you guys want to see incorporated into the story? Relationships you want to see happen?
> 
> \- Anubis ☭


	6. Loki and The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back, and here to stay!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter.

 

 

 

 

Dear Mr. Snuffles,

 

How are you and Mr.Wolf doing? Fourth year started with a bang as usual, well, usual for me anyway. We’re hosting the triwizard tournament this year, completely idiotic if you ask me, and everyone in Gryffindor was so riled up the first years were scared stiffless!

 

All the Best,

Bambi

  
  


-

 

When Lily finally falls pregnant, James isn’t so much happy as he is terrified.

 

He’s going to be a father. He’ll have an heir, a son to raise and love so much it hurts. A son he can teach to ride a broom, become an animagus. 

 

A baby, a frail little life that will depend solely on him and his lovely Lily Flower. A son he can’t protect from Voldemort because he  _ can’t  _ leave. Won’t abandon the world his son belongs to, won’t at least try to fight.

 

When the time comes James sits with Sirius in the plush waiting room of  St Mungo's. They have fine calming potions in hand and glasses of butterbeer at their elbows, far removed from the delivery room after Lily got irritated with their pacing.

 

“Lord Potter.” The mediwizard looks tired, grim faced with exhaustion but ultimately pleased. “Congratulations sir, you have a beautiful, healthy new daughter. 

 

“ _ Wha-?” _ Sirius hisses out a shocked sound beside him that James distantly hears himself echo.

 

There’s a long beat of silence before James moves to follow the mediwizard, Sirius following a second later. A _ daughter _ . Not a son, not a Harry James Potter.  _ Merlin. There hasn’t been a female potter in centuries. _

 

-

 

Dear Mr.Snuffles,

 

It’s closer to Halloween now, it’s already setting me on edge. Something always goes wrong on Halloween, first  Papa -… I’m tired Snuffles, Hermione and Ron are already fighting.

 

Fred and George are still pranking everyone in sight. It’s the best. I even set something up in the Great Hall that gave the Ravenclaws wings for hours. Flitwick has taken to ‘glaring’ at me but I saw his smile, he won’t get one over me!

 

All the Best,

Bambi

-

  
  


Evelyn Lorelai Potter is born wailing, a small bundle of flailing limbs, thick red hair, and too green eyes that has Lily’s own paling in comparison.

 

She screams and cries and the healers can’t calm her down, can’t get her settled and sleeping in her mother’s arms.

 

Evelyn as a newborn knows there’s something missing, knows she needs to scream and  _ scream and scream until her lungs feel fit to burst  _ so that the whole world can hear her, so that her missing thing  _ can’t _ ignore her.

 

She sets something in motion that night that takes the rest of her life to come to fruition.

 

-

 

Dear Padfoot,

 

The goblet called my name. 

Bambi

 

- 

 

James looks at his daughter once, red faced and wrinkly, and falls in love. Is completely enamoured by Lily’s hair and his cheekbones on his sweet girl. She’s still wailing in Lily’s arms, and James doesn’t think he could love anything more in the world.

 

He plucks his baby girl up from Lily and cradles her to his chest just above his heart. “Shhh, sweetling. Papa’s here.” 

 

Like magic, Evelyn quiets, blinking up at him with green eyes, familiar but not. Sirius peers over his shoulder and James knows his brother in all but blood has fallen in love as well. Will protect his baby girl just as fiercely.

 

He looks to his wife and can’t help but smile. This is his family. 

 

His home.

 

-

 

_ High pitched laughter. _

  
  


_ A flash of green light _

  
  


_ A fraying thread. _

  
  


_ James dies and- _

 

-

 

Dear Padfoot,

 

The first task is Dragons. Fire-breathing, human-munching Dragons. Ron is still ignoring me, and Hermione doesn’t want to choose sides. I think something’s wrong with Luna as well. She hasn’t looked me in the eye since the day my name came out. When she does look at me it’s with this sad frown , like I’m already dead.

 

I’m scared.

Love,

Bambi

 

-

  
  


His daughter is a …  _ strange _ baby.

 

Already using accidental magic like she was born to, (which James thinks maybe she  _ was _ ), chaos follows his little Evie like it did him,  _ happily _ . Unsurprisingly, so did fire. 

 

Snakes, and  _ oh dear god how did he forget about the pesky buggers _ , flock to Evie like she’s a basilisk made-human. Slipping into the house any way they can just to bask in her presence.

 

James takes each and every one of them back outside hissing. Never says a word to anyone while Evie watches on with familiar but not eyes.

 

“ _ Trickster. _ ” They hiss. “ _ Silvertongue.”  _

 

James pretends they don’t, because he desperately wants to hold onto this happy _mortal_ life. He needs more time, he will always need more time.

 

Sirius has that same desperation, silver would-be blue eyes, looking at everything like it could disappear.  _ Thor _ , Jame’s mind whispers,  _ ThorThorThorTh-. _

 

And James ignores that too.

 

-

 

_ High pitched laughter. _

  
  


_ A flash of green light. _

  
  


_ A fraying thread. _

  
  


_ James burns and Loki is- _

 

_ - _

 

Dear Padfoot,

 

The dragon bowed to me.

 

I think the Dursleys were right, I’ll always be a freak, no matter how much I try. 

 

I miss you.

 

Love,

Your Bambi

 

-

  
  


A month before Evie’s first birthday, James comes home early enough to catch Lily and Evie dancing in the kitchen, their hair down and flowing around them. He leans against the doorway, lips twitching. Watching his girls always a lift to his spirits.

 

Lily, radiant as always, grins at him, and James laughs at the pout Evie pulls when she realizes Lily isn’t paying attention anymore.

 

Evie tugs at Lily’s shirt, the epitome of an annoyed baby deer. “Mama. Mama pway.”

His Lily flower laughs in delight, and James isn’t far behind. He swoops his baby into his arms and twirls her around. Heart warming even further when Evie squeals, devolving into a giggling mess.

 

They celebrate with ice cream later, sticky handed and high on their own joy, and James can’t stop the smile that adorns his face all night.

 

He doesn’t think he’s ever been happier.

 

-

 

_ High pitched laughter. _

  
  


_ His girls scream. _

  
  


_ A flash of green light. _

  
  


_ A snapped thread and a new one in its place. _

  
  


_ James burns and Loki is born anew. _

  
  


_ - _

  
  


Dear Paddy,

 

I watched Cedric die yesterday, he asked me to take his body back. Voldemort used my blood to come back, did you know Paddy? My blood is his now, we’re  _ family _ .

 

I killed the Traitor, did you know Paddy? I killed him for you, burned him up from the inside out. Now we’re both murderers. Did you laugh when you cut down the Death Eaters? Like I did? 

 

Voldemort was proud. He called it the Black Madness.

 

I hate him.

  
  


I love you,

Your Bambi

  
  


_ - _

 

_ Thor. _

  
  


_ Thor- Sirius-  Protect her.  _

  
  


_ Keep her Safe.  _

  
  


_ Forgive me. _

 

-

 

Dear Bambi,

 

_ Yes _ . 

 

_ I miss you. _

 

_ I love you. _

 

Your Paddy

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait. School started back up and the first few months are always the hardest.
> 
> I will be updating more frequently, no more 4 month long breaks!
> 
> This chapter is mainly backstory and James’ (or is it Loki?) point of view and letters from Evie to Sirius in her fourth year.
> 
> Next chapter we’ll make it to the founders party!


End file.
